


Carousel

by UngusTheBungus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Carnival, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Ferris Wheels, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngusTheBungus/pseuds/UngusTheBungus
Summary: Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carouselM for kinda sexual content.(Note: this is a story I've already made a while ago. I'm trying to separate my works to make them more easily accessible and just to keep them more organized rather than be part of a huge collection)





	Carousel

You don't know why you're here. Perhaps it's because the carnival always reminded you of him. His golden eyes peering down at you as you nibbled on your blue cotton candy. His effervescent grin when he teased you about your fear of heights. His red hair brightening from the flashing lights. However, the positive memories didn't last long.

You remember walking around the carnival, wondering where he was at. You lost him after you got off the carousel. You asked around and luckily an old lady saw him walk by the Ferris Wheel. You followed the old lady's instructions and you briefly saw his red hair.

"Wait, Hisoka!" You shouted, but a bunch of teenagers pushed you out of the way and you lost track of him. It was getting dark and the lights of the carnival were getting brighter. You walked around the carnival for the millionth time before peering into a dark corner hidden by the many carnival game stands. There, you saw him.

He was pressed into some girl you didn't recognize. She was moaning his name and grabbing his hair. He was biting into her neck and thrusting into her. Shocked, you dropped everything in your hands, including your favorite flavor of cotton candy. The cotton candy that he bought for you. The sound alerted the two lovers and they both turned to you.

"Who's this bitch?" She asked, very annoyed by your presence. He was about to speak, but you beat him to it.

"No one important, apparently." You sniveled and ran away from the darkness. You wiped away your tears as you exited the carnival and walked back home. How could he? He said he loved you. He kissed you on the carousel and said that he would always be by your side. Now, you know that was just a lie. He never cared for you. You were just his play thing. 

The carnival has since closed, rust building on the machines. Maybe you'd like to see him again. One part of you wants to punch him. Another part wants to hold him once more. Forgive him. No. You'll never forgive him for the pain he's caused. 

You sighed as you sat down on one of the seats connected to the carousel. You always liked this seat. The back of the seat once painted with fluffy white and pink unicorns has peeled and the ugly, original brown color showed from underneath. The bright blue seats are now ripped with the stuffing revealed. 

Suddenly, you heard a squeaking sound. Is someone else getting on the carousel? You tried to hide in the big seat, but it was useless. They already saw you.

"I already saw you, my little gumdrop♥" His words were sweet like honey but pierced you like needles. You sighed and got up from the chair.

"Fine. You saw me. Can you please leave now?" You grumbled and emphasized your anger by crossing your arms. That just made his grin larger.

"Aww. Are you mad at me still?" He faked a pout. You were about to leave, but he grabbed your arm.

"Let me go, Hisoka! Yes, I'm still super pissed at you. I....I loved you and you betrayed me." You said and yanked your arm away. His grin lowered.

"It was just some stupid girl♠." Hisoka told you and shrugged. You clenched your fists.

"Looks like I was the stupid one for ever falling in love with you." You trembled as a single tear fell from your eye.

A part of you wants him to drop dead yet another part wants to love him, being pulled into this indefinite loop. Round and round like a horse on a carousel

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this song and I was surprised that no one made a song fanfic with this and Hisoka. This goddamn clown man, tho. Also, sorry if this is super cheesy lol


End file.
